IEGo: Let's Go Skiing Together
by Crunol
Summary: What could possibly go wrong when the Raimon Go team go Skiing together? It's not like they will have crazy Mentors who let them go doing crazy stunts right? Read to find out. Be warned there is Yaoi... I think.
1. Making it on time

This is my first ever story on the Fan Fiction website so I am glad to be doing it for Inazuma Eleven! So… I don't own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Is this really necessary?" Asked Shindou holding up a black cloak with a hood.  
" I guess we've got no choice unless we want to have a stampede of fangirls coming straight towards us." Answered Tsurugi as he slipped his cloak on.

" I never actually did figure out why we are going on a plane at the airport if we've got a jet we could take?" Asked Tsurugi.  
" That's because some nutjob spilt his drink all over the pilot's seat and he sat on it, then he got real mad and destroyed the entire cockpit…" Said Kurama.  
" Okay guys, we've got five minutes until we take the caravan to the airport!" Shouted Haruna, the raimon teams advisor. " Has anyone seen Kirino?" Shindou asked. " Don't worry Shindou-senpai your girlfriend is only doing her make up." Replied Kariya.  
" WHAT! Kirino is NOT my girlfriend and he is obviously a BOY!" Said Shindou quite loudly, loud enough for Haruna to hear him and tell him to pipe down.  
" Sorry I'm late guys!" Said a quite girlish voice.  
" Kirino! You're here!" Said Shindou as he sprinted off to go hug his best friend. Shindou looked at his best friend hard almost scanning his face, to Kirino this was really creepy. " Um Shindou are you okay…?" Asked Kirino really freaked out . " Oh, right sorry... Just checking you're not wearing any make up."  
" Why would I do that? I'm not a girl."  
" Where were you anyways?" Asked Shindou.  
" Err, I had to go for a run?"  
" C'mon you can tell me." Shindou pleaded.  
" I'll tell you later, right now we are in public and I don't want them catching me anytime soon."  
" Kay guys we are heading for the airport so get your lazy butts in the caravan!" Shouted Haruna. Suddenly Haruna's phone started to ring. " Hello?" Said Haruna as she answered the phone. " Hello, Haruna this is me Kidou, what have I told you about using language like that!"  
" Not to use it... But how did you know that I said that?"  
" Little Little Haruna, So much to learn, so much time..."  
" Isn't the phrasing, So much to learn, such little time?"  
" Don't worry Haruna you'll understand once the time comes… oh yeah and don't feed the fish…"  
" Fish? What fish?" By that time Kidou had already ended the call." Haruna had just simply sighed and put her phone in her pocket.

**Kirino P.O.V**

It's crazy cause I woke up really early this morning so I could be one of the earliest people there but I ended up being one of the last. I blame the lady I came across. Not my fault if I was born this way, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way. You are probably wondering what happened this is what happened:

I was on my way to school because we're going on a ski trip ( Yay) but I didn't want to be late. So I decided to take a path I didn't usually take cause, I didn't want to pass Shindou's house. So I passed this shop fifty per cent off strawberries, I was just about to go pick one until I saw mould? So I skipped that one and went onto a different batch of strawberries and they were rotting so I just passed the strawberries altogether. Then I saw a lady who was just about to take them. "Don't take those strawberries!" I said  
" Why not?" She asked. " They look alright to me." Said the lady. I was just about to yell out ARE YOU BLIND! But I took a deep breath and just said, " Those strawberries are mouldy and rotting if you eat those you'll die!" So I think she reached out for something in her purse which were her... Spectacles! Is this how this how this lady shops! I'm surprised how she's not dead yet. She takes a closer look with her spectacles on and she see 's I'm right. " Thank you young lady" she says.  
" You're welcome! Wait a second… You just called me a lady! I'm a boy!" Seriously! This is how people thank me! By calling me a female!" I'm going to be late!" I thought. So I carried on with my journey. Suddenly I turn round and I see the POLICE ARE AFTER ME! That lady probably called them saying there is a boy posing as a girl! Not again… I decided to run. I had to make it on time! And I will!  
They were getting on my tail so I decided to run into an alleyway. Damn a dead end. " put you're hands up!" They said. I AM GOING TO MAKE IT ON TIME! So desperate times call for desperate measures or in this case Awesome hissastu's. DEEP MIST! Then everything turned misty and I made a run for it! How can people not see in mist? It's easy! OMG I'M LATE! Oh well… at least I made it. And that is exactly what happened and what I told Shindou.

* * *

That's all for now tell me what you think about it and what you think I could improve on.


	2. Sing along with Tenma

I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter as much as I did! Please forgive me if I have grammar mistakes in this one, cause their is bound to be some, I feel it in my Gut! Actually I feel a bit hungry, anyways… let's get this show on the road.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

* * *

**Haruna P.O.V**

In the bus we have Kirino and Shindou sitting together, I'm suspecting that these guys are good friends, if not something closer. In front of them is Tachimukai, one of the boys mentors, Furukabu our driver and myself. Behind Kirino and Shindou is Aoyama and Ichino, behind them is Tenma and Shinsuke. Behind Tenma and Shinsuke is Nishiki and Sangoku. On the other side of Furukabu, Tachimukai and myself, are the managers, Aoi, Akane and Midori. Behind them is Tsurugi and Kurama, sitting behind Tsurugi and Kurama is Hamano and Hayami best-of-friends. Then Kariya and Hikaru. At the back is Kuramada and Amagi who is eating a packet of crisps.

I'm not in love with Tachimukai or anything because if I was, he would probably be murdered by Onii San.  
He is sorta cute but that doesn't mean I like him or anything...Right? I had just gotten up from my seat to see if there was anyone who hasn't taken their seat belts before we started to move. Amagi had a tiny bit of trouble since his seat belt broke, but luckily Tachimukai came to the rescue! We're all set to go!

I wonder if Tachimukai know how to drive. The journey is approximately 3 hours so im banning everyone from using electronic devices because the flight is 18 hours. "Guys! You are not allowed to use your electronic devices while we are on this bus! Got it?" I say.

" WHAT!" They reply.

" But the journey is at least 3 hours!" Say Kuramada.

" You are smart kids you'll think of something!" I say, and with that I sit down next to Tachimukai and take my seatbelt.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

" I'm bored" Said Tenma tiredly.

" We only just started the journey!" Kariya Replied.

" I know! How about we sing a song?" Asked Shinsuke.

" Yeah that's a great idea!" Replied Tenma.

" Okay, what song do we sing?" Asked Shinsuke.

" There was five in a bed?" Asked Tenma.

" WHAT!" Everyone except Tenma said in a usion, surprised about the comment Tenma had just said.

" Don't tell me you haven't heard of it?" Said Tenma.

" You do realise what that means right?" Said Aoi.

" Yeah, of course I do! It's a Nursery Rhyme!" Tenma says " It goes like this!

There were 5 in the bed and the little one said Roll over, Roll over

So they all rolled over and one fell out Oo did he scream and shout - He said Please remember to tie a knot in your pyjamas because single beds were only made for 1, 2, 3, 4!" Sang Tenma and then Shinsuke joined in and sang happily.

"There were 4 in the bed and the little one said Roll over, Roll over

So they all rolled over and one fell out Oo did he scream and shout - He said Please remember to tie a knot in your pyjamas because single beds were only made for 1, 2, 3!" Then Hikaru and Aoyama started singing with them happily. "

There were 3 in the bed and the little one said Roll over, Roll over

So they all rolled over and one fell out Oo did he scream and shout - He said Please remember to tie a knot in your pyjamas because single beds were only made for 1, 2!"

" Have you completely lost it?" Thought Tsurugi. Then Ichino and Kariya decided to join in and sing with them the rest of the song.

There were 2 in the bed and the little one said Roll over, Roll over

So they all rolled over and one fell out Oo did he scream and shout - He said Please remember to tie a knot in your pyjamas because single beds were only made for 1!Goodnight!"

" That was actually quite interesting" Said Hamano.

" Yeah I really liked that song." Hayami told Hamano.

"Thank goodness it has ended!" Thought Tsurugi.

" Hey Tsurugi?" Asked Tenma

" Yes Matsukaze?" Answered Tsurugi

" Did the little one tell the others to roll over on purpose so they would fall over?"

" Yes... Wait what?"

" He's a naughty boy! Why didn't they tell his Mummy?"

" Um... They fell asleep?"

" Oh... So they told his mummy in the morning?"

" Yes, Yes they did."

"I'm bored..." Said Tenma a little bit gloomily.

" I know! How about we sing Old McDonald had a farm?" Suggests Shinsuke.

" NO DO NOT PLEASE DON'T!" Thought Tsurugi but you could see the frowns on his face.

" Hey Tsurugi are you okay?" Asked Tenma " I know singing a happy song will help Tsurugi feel better! Let's sing it!"

First Shinsuke started to sing "Old Macdonald had a farm."

Then Tenma Joined in " E-I-E-I-O!"

Then Hikaru and Kariya started to sing with them. " And on his farm he had some pigs, E-I-E-I-O"

Then Aoyama and Ichino joined in. " With an oink oink here and an oink oink there, here an oink there an oink ,everywhere an oink oink ,Old Macdonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O" SLowly Tsurugi started to kick his own leg in annoyance, silently whispering ow, ow, over and over again.

Then Sangoku, Nishki and the managers started to sing along with Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoyama, Ichino, Kariya and Hikaru. " With a woof woof here and a woof woof there ,here a woof there a woof everywhere a woof woof."

Then Kirino and Shindou joined in. " An oink oink here and an oink oink there Here an oink there an oink Everywhere an oink oink Old Macdonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O Old Macdonald had a farm, E-I-E-I-O And on his farm he had some chickens, E-I-E-I-O With a cluck cluck here and a cluck cluck there Here a cluck there a cluck Everywhere a cluck cluck."

" At least the adults are still sane..." Thought Tsurugi

Then the adults started to sing too! " A woof woof here and a woof woof there , here a woof there a woof ,everywhere a woof woof."

" I just jinxed myself"

Then Amagi and Kuramada finished eating their packet of crisps and joined in. " An oink oink here and an oink oink there ,here an oink there an oink ."

" Well I at least the person sitting next to me is sane..."

Then Kurama just shrugged and said " can't beat them join them." and then he started to sing " Everywhere an oink oink ,Old Macdonald had a farm, E...I...E...I...OOO."

" I really need to learn to shut up in my own head" Thought Tsurugi.

" What should we do now?" Asked Tenma

" How about we tell each other scary stories?" Suggested Kurama

" But they can't be scary stories!" Said Hayami.

" Okay then, how about we tell each other scary stories that aren't scary?"Said Kurama sarcastically.

" That's a great idea!" Said Tenma.

" Actually I was being~" Started Kurama

" I've got a story to tell you!" Said Tsurugi. " What a better way to get someone like Tenma to fall asleep by telling them a Bedtime Story!" Thought Tsurugi " Once Upon A Time..." Suddenly there were snores coming from the bus. Everyone apart from Furukabu ( He was listening to the radio) and Tsurugi, had fallen asleep. " Peace, quite and no more nursery rhymes at last..." Thought Tsurugi.

" Old...McDonald...had...a..farm..." Sang Tenma while he was sleeping. Then the others started to join in too."

" HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Said Tsurugi

**2 hours and 45 minutes later...**

" GUYS WAKE UP WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Shouted Haruna. Suddenly everyone woke up.

* * *

That's all for now, hope you guys liked it.

I want to thank

**Bad Rom Ance - **Guest

and

**MasterofYou**

for reviewing and

**Lordranged7**

and

**Sweet-Cool-Twins**

for favoriting this.

I also want to thank all the people out there in the world who read this because this cheered me up! So THANK YOU!


	3. Airport Shananagans

Sorry I took so long to update. I guess I was being really lazy which is bad so I'm sorry! Sooo I made this chapter extra long ( But i think it's extra boring.) Let's get on with the story shall we?

I do not own Inazuma Eleven!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

" Hey Tsurugi...Are you okay?" Asked Kurama scared about the face Tsurugi looked like. Tsurugi looked like he would kill the person in front of him, so Kurama stepped to Tsurugi' s side and the new person in front of Tsurugi is now..." Matsukaze… I'm going to kill you!" Tsurugi threatened quietly but twice as scary. " Hi Tsurugi! For a second there I thought you were going to kill me but I know you would never do that!"  
" Matsukaze I am going to kill you!" Said Tsurugi.  
" Tsurugi! You're so funny!"  
" Focus Tsurugi, he's trying to distract you!" Said Tsurugi' s evil conscience. His evil conscience was a very small version of Tsurugi had Devil horns, a pointy tail and a red pitchfork.  
" No Tsurugi don't do that just laugh and say it was a joke!" Said Tsurugi' s good conscience as he fiddled with his halo. Tsurugi' s good conscience was exactly like his evil one but he was A LOT nicer, kinder he didn't have horns he dressed exactly like an angel and had wings, a halo and a silver megaphone.  
" Wait if you're my good conscience then why are you telling me to lie?" Asked Tsurugi. Suddenly his good conscience grew devil horns. " Ha-ha!" Teased Tsurugi' s evil conscience, then a halo appeared on his head. " What the hell is this?!" He said desperately trying to remove it.  
" Great now I forgot what I was going to do!" Complained Tsurugi.  
" Oh well." Said Tsurugi' s consciences, then they magically poofed to some unknown place that Tsurugi didn't want to know about.  
" Hey Tsurugi who are you talking to?" Asked Tenma.  
" No one, don't worry about it."  
" Wow the airport is bigger than I thought it would in fact it's massive!"  
" Everyone hoods up!" Shouted Haruna. ( A.N they are still wearing their hooded cloaks.)

* * *

" Do you hear that?" Asked Shinsuke.  
" There could be ghost!" Said Hayami slightly freaking out. " Let's go check it out!" Exclaimed Sangoku. As they ran into the male toilets, but there was one boy left.  
" Hey, Kirino aren't you going to follow the others?"  
" I went before I came." He simply answered.  
"I meant why aren't you going after the boys to the toilets? After all you ARE a BOY right?"  
"Um, It doesn't smell so good?."Kirino said avoiding the truth.

**Kirino P.O.V**

I must not tell anyone the truth, if I do I'd be humiliated for life! The only person I can tell is Shindou because he already knows... so actually I can't tell anyone... Never mind. Here come the boys making the a fool of themselves... I mean who bursts out of a toilet laughing, tripping over and jumping on each other doing a doggy pile.

" Um, guys can you get off me?" Asked Kariya who is at the bottom of the pile.  
" I would if I could but I can't because I'm squished!" Said Tenma who was in the middle. " Amagi can you get off us?" Asked Sangoku who was under Amagi. " I'm having a bit of trouble now."  
" That is just great!" Said Tsurugi sarcastically. He was in the pile too! In fact all of them are.  
"Hey Kirino could you lend a hand?" Asked Shindou.  
"Um, no see you later!" And with that I walked off. Then I instantly saw the security guard and then I turned on my heel and came back to help the guys. " Amagi! What have you been eating!"  
" Um... Food?" He answered.  
" Well DUH it's not like you eat a car." I thought. Someone really needs to go to a gym (Not naming who). " Amagi are you even trying to roll over?" I asked.  
" No" He replied "I'm really tired." He's the one that's tired! Unbelievable! I'm the one who has to push before the security guard comes to check on US!  
"Well can you at least try my arms are getting really numb!" A minute later we had managed to get Amagi off the others. Then suddenly the security guard decides to show himself.

**Security Guard P.O.V**

All of a sudden a hooded figure walks up and then instantly turns on its heel, I'm getting a bit suspicious...

I think I should check it out. Then a buzzing noise goes on in my pocket. " Sir, Sir I have located a woman with a red sandwich! What should I do? I'm not sure whether it is a drug or the ketchup spilt everywhere!"  
" Eat it!"  
" What happens if it is a drug?"  
" Get a doctor. I'm in the middle of an important case!"  
" No you're not!"  
"How did you know?"  
" I'm right next to you!"  
" oh right um, gimme that sandwich!" I touched it with my finger and smelt it. " It's liquid tomato."  
" You mean ketchup?"  
" No I mean liquid tomato."  
" I'm pretty sure it's ketchup"  
" It's liquid tomato."  
" Looks like ketchup."  
"It's liquid tomato."  
"Smells of Ketchup"  
"It's liquid tomato"  
" Feels of Ketchup"  
"It's liquid tomato"  
"Sounds of Ketchup and tastes of Ketchup too!"  
" Are you eating that woman's sandwich?"  
" Maybe..."  
" You shouldn't be doing that! Wait did you say you heard it?"  
" Yeah, listen." I decide to listen to the liquid tomato sauce.  
" Hurry up little tomato you better ketchup with the others." Said a very high-pitched voice.  
" I knew it was ketchup all along!" I said taking all the glory.  
" What? Hey!"  
" Return the sandwich to the woman you took it off, have a sweep around the terminal for anything suspicious and then go to McDonald's and get a BCO for me."  
" Why can't you do it?"  
" There's something suspicious going on an I would like to check it out"  
" Sure thing!" Then he went round the corner. They really need to stop hiring twelve-year olds to do the job! I walk round the corner only to see a group of hooded figures with really cheesy grins... Suspicious... I'll be keeping an eye on them.

**Shindou P.O.V**

Cheesy grins! There's nothing more suspicious than a bunch a kids pretending to be innocent and obviously showing they aren't! You might as well watch us committing the crime! We didn't do a crime so calm down me. Now for positive things! I've found that people ( best friends) can read my face and can instantly tell what I'm thinking about. Sooo I wonder where the ski trip is? "I don't know either Shindou" Said Kirino. You see what I'm talking about! Wait a minute, I'm not talking I'm thinking. Who am I thinking too? How do I stop talking to myself? No I'm thinking! How do I stop thinking to myself! Aargh! Then I felt something on my cheek... What ever It was it BURNS! I think my cheek might be on fire! Then I realised what had happened. I had been slapped. " Shindou you need to calm down!" Kirino said softly but I knew he wanted to shout at me. "You know you could have told me without slapping me."  
" You think I didn't do that?" He sounded like he was telling me off.  
" Sorry Miss" I said teasingly.  
" Hey!" Then he 'playfully' pushed me. To be honest with you I didn't actually realise that I had walked, because we had somehow managed to end up at the security metal detectors.  
Hikaru is up first. He put his bag in the tray and pushed it in to the X-ray machine. Then he walked through and the machine started beeping. Panic. " Don't worry just take off your cloak and shoes." So we all did that in an instant. Hikaru walked through the X-ray machine again and it started beeping. So the man asked him if he had any metal on him. So Hikaru took out his metal Spork and his wrapped tin foil. " What does he need tin foil for?" I thought.  
" Shindou don't ho poking your nose into other people's business. " Said Kirino. See! And he does it again. " Are you psychic?" I asked.  
" What?"  
" Nothing, nothing at all..."  
" Oh really?"  
" Yes"  
" Oh really?"  
" Yes."  
" OH REALLY?"  
" YEAH!"  
" You're lying."  
" Huh, Wha? How did you know?"  
" You just told me. Now tell me, what did you say?"  
" Ionlyaskedifyouwerepsychic."  
" What?"  
" I said Ionlyaskedifyouwerepsychic "  
" Say it slowly Shindou, it's not gonna kill you to tell me."  
" I only asked if you were psychic."  
" Why would you ask that?"  
" That's because you can read whatever I'm thinking,and you always seem to answer it."  
" Maybe it's just a coincidence that this is happening."  
" or maybe you have special power that no one knows about..."  
" Shindou are you trying to say that I'm supernatural?"  
" Maybe you are?"  
" Shindou,I'm your best friend if I was supernatural I would have told you by now."  
And before you know it it was Kirino' s turn to go through the horrible scary machine, that scared the lights out of Hikaru. Suddenly a beeping noise occurred and Kirino stood there, frozen like a statue. "Don't worry I'm just going to check to see if you've..." The woman said trailing off.  
" Pardon?" Kirino said  
" I said I'm just going to check to see if you've…"  
" I guess you won't be hearing the end of that sentence" I thought.  
" Yeah no joke." Kirino says out loud, talking to me!" Now I will not allow that female to 'search' me like that!"

* * *

**In the security office.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Camera 18 is fully functioning now sir." Said a mysterious man; who was staring at a bright luminous screen.  
"Well done, have a look at 72 now." Said the Man in charge of the security cameras.  
"Yes sir!"  
"Um, sir you might want to see this…" Said a woman, who had five different screens staring at her.  
"What is it?" The Man said.  
"There seems to be a little squabble at one of the security arches."  
"Details?"  
"Well, I'm not quite sure."  
"Put it on big screen."  
" Yes sir"

**On the big screen.**

" No don't let her touch me!" Said a person with bright pink hair.  
"Well a male can't touch you!" Said the woman.  
" Why not?"  
" You're not a male!"  
" I am a male!"  
" How are you a male? You look like a female."  
" OKAY THAT'S IT!" Then suddenly a boy with brown wavy hair appears on-screen.  
" Calm down, Kirino she didn't mean it. The reason the machine beeped was because of our friendship bracelet as he pulled up his sleeve to show a BFF metal bracelet.  
" Hmm, if you say so..." Said the woman but she didn't sound so sure.

**In the security office.**

" Thanks for informing me."

**Back with the Raimon team.**

" Who does she think she is? Hasn't she ever heard of don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Um, Tenma… I think you might be missing a few things…" Said Shinsuke awkwardly.  
" What makes you say that?" Replied Tenma.  
" That's because I don't think you're wearing any trousers…"  
" What? Of course I'm wearing…Oh" Then Tenma went dashing off on a hunt to find his trousers.

"Hey! Kariya-senpai! Lookie here!" Shouted Hikaru.  
" What?" Replied Kariya  
"It's a fish head!"  
" Hikaru did you know that if you stick your hand in there you get a golden coin!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay!" And with that, Hikaru put his hand inside the fish's mouth." Kariya, there's no coin. Maybe they ran out!" Hikaru tried to remove his hand,but it was stuck! "Um Kariya I think my hand is stuck!"  
"Have you tried pulling it out?" Replied Kariya.  
"Well, um, could you give me some help?"  
"Hold on a sec." As Kariya reached out to his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Say cheese Hikaru"  
"W,w,w,wait!" And before you know it Kariya had already taken a photo and was laughing like a drunk hyena. "Kariya! Well can you please help me with my hand?"  
"Nnn Okay." Kariya said unwillingly. "Hikaru what did you do?"  
"I did what you said I should do" Kariya walked up to help Hikaru in his sticky situation. "Okay on 3" Said Kariya as he put his hands around Hikaru´s hand. "Why 3?"Asked Hikaru.  
" How am I supposed to know? 1…2…3!"  
"They both gave all their strength but they still couldn't get Hikaru´s hand out." Said Tenma as if he was the narrator of this story. " So Shinsuke came to help them. They pulled and pulled but Hikaru´s hand was still stuck! So Kurama joined. They pulled and pulled but Hikaru´s hand was still stuck! So Tsurugi joined. They pulled and pulled but Hikaru´s hand was still stuck! So Kuramada joined! They pulled and pulled~"  
" O for the love of Pete will you shut up and help us!"Shouted an annoyed Kurama  
"You're in love with Pete?" Asked Tenma.  
" What? No! Just help us!"  
" So I joined in! And we pulled and pulled and we finally got Hikaru´s hand out of the Fish! Hooray!" Said Tenma who is still narrating the story. "And they all lived happily ever after. The end. Right Tsurugi!"  
" Leave me out of this Matsukaze."  
" Alrighty guys we can head off to the Departure lounge and then go off to the planes." Said Tachimukai quietly but it was loud enough for everyone to hear him. Suddenly there was loud scream. " AAAH THE RAIMON SAKKA* TEAM IS HERE!" Screamed a fan girl from the other side of the room.  
"Two words guys… RUN!" Shouted Kariya as he started sprinting to the Departure lounge. "We all started running for our lives before the dangerous mob of fans could get to us!"  
"NOT NOW TENMA!" Shouted a scared Kurama.  
"HEY GUYS THE PLANE IS HERE AND THERE IS NO QUEUE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"Shouted Amagi, as he came speeding. Passing all the others, leaving them shocked.  
" I never knew Amagi was so fast!" Said Kariya Panting.  
" Guys look the plane! We're nearly in the gate! We'll make it!" Said Ichino.  
"Ichino! Why do you have Aoyama on your back?" Asked Tenma.  
" The same reason you have Shinsuke on yours!" Replied Ichino.  
" Hurry up! Faster Faster!" Yelled Aoyama and Shinsuke.  
" Guys! We made it!" Shouted Haruna.  
" Woah,the plane is huge up close!" Said Aoyama in awe.  
" Yeah no joke!" Replied Shindou.

* * *

* I refuse to say soccer and they don't really say football.

And that's all for now! I hope you guys really like it! Now i want to say thanks to!

**Kirapurpleneko**

**Inapoke -** Your name appeared twice!

**MasterofYou**

**Nobody**

and

**Sweet-Cool-Twins -**Your name appeared twice too!

for reviewing!

I also want to thank

**Inapoke** for favouriting this too!

You guys have really pushed me to update this faster so THANK YOU!


	4. Jet me out of here!

Sorry for taking my time to update this one too... That was very bad of me, Happy late Easter guys! The next chapter is the eastery one not this one. Okay? While you guys are reading this I'm just going to count how many words there are. One..Two...

I do not own Inazuma Eleven

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

" Okay everybody take your seats!" Said Tachimukai, as he was loading the last of the bags. "Hey Tsurugi? Are you excited?" Asked Tenma.  
" No." Said Tsurugi looking at the window.  
" How can you not be excited!" Asked Tenma.  
" Because I don't get excited over every little thing."  
" Come on Tsurugi, live a little." Said Hamano who was taking his belt.  
" I'm sure if you were sitting next to Matsukaze you wouldn't be saying that." Replied Tsurugi.  
" Saying what?" Asked Hamano.  
" Live a little." Replied Tsurugi.  
" Tsurugi, you're sitting next to me and you just said live a little." Said Tenma.  
" Why did I agree to sit next him?" Tsurugi asked himself. Then Tsurugi's evil conscience appeared. " I told to say no, but did you listen. Noooo. Why? Because you always listen to -Two-Shoes." Stated Tsurugi's evil conscience. Then Tsurugi's good conscience appeared and said. " I'm not wearing shoes for you information!They are called angel socks!" He shouted through his megaphone.  
" Okaay, well you guys can go now..." Said Tsurugi awkwardly, then they magically poofed away.  
" Hey, Tsurugi! Who are you talking to?" Asked Tenma Cheerfully.  
" No, one..." Said Tsurugi.  
" You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!" Said Shinsuke. Tsurugi kept quiet and waited for the pilot to say what he usually says on the plane. "Hello, this is your captain speaking, the weather is looking nice and sunny and we expect the flight to be nice and smooth... SAKKA YAROU ZE MINNA!" Then everyone's head turned to face Tenma. "Whaaat?" Said Tenma acting innocent. Then the Pilot walked in the loveliest blue and yellow boxers. " Gimme that." He said and walked off into the cockpit. " Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen this is you REAL pilot speaking, we should have some smooth flights across the Bermuda triangle.~"  
"THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!" Shrieked Hayami.  
" Ahem, we expect there to be no delays. And that is all the REAL pilot is saying thank you." Then they started the safety demonstrations. After that the seatbelt sign switched on and then plane began to move forward. "Hey, Hayami? are you okay?" Asked Hamano.  
"N-n-no w-what ma-makes you t-to say that?" Stuttered Hayami.  
"Well.. You're shaking... I know! How about we swap seats so you won't have to look out the window!" Suggested Hamano.  
"B-But Hamano the seatbelt sign!" Pointed out Hayami  
"That's why we should get going!" Said Hamano. Without hesitating Hayami moved into the Hamano's seat, because he didn't want his friend to get in trouble and because he didn't want his friend to sit on him. Then the plane tipped the nose forward and Hamano found himself falling backwards onto Hayami.  
"Hey there! You're not hurt are you?" Asked Hamano. Hamano reached out his hand onto Hayami's face. " Woah you're face is hot!" Hamano paused for a second. Trying to figure what he had just said. Then he looked at his friends reaction. Everything became clear to him. " I-I didn't mean it like that!" Said Hamano, but we all know that they we're both blushing.

With Sangoku, Amagi, Kuramada and Nishiki.

"Nu uh! I'm more manlier than you!" Claimed Nishiki.  
"Oh really now? What kind of manly man has a pony tail!" Said Sangoku.  
" Well at least I didn't go to the nearest forest and stick a bush on my head!"  
"Oh no you didn't!"  
"Oh yes I did!" Argued Nishiki.  
" We'll settle this like real men!" Said Sangoku. He reached into his bag and brought out... A psvita!  
" You're going down!" Shouted Nishiki. " I leveled up to level 86!"  
" Bwahaha! I'm level 108! Plus I have the atom bomb!" Laughed Sangoku.  
" Well that's nothing compared to my laser missiles!"  
" No way! But that's for those who've completed Master Senshi's quest 18 times!"  
" I completed it 18 times alright and I also unlocked the pirate pilot. But he's terrible."  
" Wow, they really take gaming to the next level don't they?" Said Kuramada to Amagi.  
" I agree." Amagi replied.

With Kariya, Hikaru, Shindou and Kirino. (From the left.)

" Do you like grapes Hikaru?" Asked Kariya.  
"Yes, I like grapes... I like all fruits really~"  
" Exactly! You're hair looks more like grapes than crab pincers!"  
"It's supposed to be crab pincers."  
"You know you shouldn't be making fun of other people's hair styles you know." Said Kirino.  
" Is everything alright Pinky-senpai?" Teased Kariya.  
"There's nothing wrong with pink hair!" Said Kirino defending himself.  
" That's enough you two! Honestly you can be a bit like Beta and Gamma at times!" Said Shindou stopping the situation from getting out of hand.

Moving onto Tachimukai Haruna[Aisle] [Space] Akane, Midori, Aoi [Aisle] [Space] and Kurama. (from the left)

A little girl made her way up the aisle tears were dropping from her cheeks slowly, staining her purple dress. Her orange hat was covering her face. "Excuse me sir?" She asked. " Yes?" Replied Kurama.  
"Is anyone sitting there?" She asked.  
" No."  
" May I sit there?" She asked again.  
" No. You may not." He replied. Then her tears became more and more and started streaming like a waterfall.  
"Kurama! How can you be so cold?" Midori furiously. Kurama just smirked.  
" We have a spare seat don't we?" Suggested Akane.  
"Akane that's a great idea! Hey um.. Miss?" Said Aoi.  
The little girl turned her head. "Yes?"  
" Would you like to sit next to my friends and I?" Aoi asked.  
"Oh yes please!" She said and pushed through Aoi's Midori's and Akane's legs.

It is now Tachimukai, Haruna [Aisle] Little girl, Akane, Midori, Aoi [Aisle] [Space] and Kurama.

"So what's you're name?" Aoi asked.  
" That's none of you're business! When did you hear the word 'you' in 'My name'!" She snapped. Aoi, Akane and Midori looked at Kurama who was still smirking.

With Tsurugi and Tenma.

"Do you feel something Matsukaze?" Asked Tsurugi.  
" I don't feel anything at the moment but I can feel the air."  
"You can't feel gases Matsukaze." Replied Tsurugi.  
"Who told you that? Science? It's possible to feel gases! Just blow into your own hand!"  
" Okay." Tsurugi was just about to blow into his hand when something made his face to reach his hand before he could blow. " Hey!" Tsurugi looked back to see that only to the seat he was sitting on. So he looked in between the gap and saw a little boy with white sticky up hair sticking his tongue out at him. "why I ought..." Tsurugi rolled up his sleeves and stood up. "Okay listen Kid! I've had enough of you're little shananagans so give it a rest."  
"Or what?" He said cheekily.  
"Or I'll give you a rest." Then a humongous bodybuilder came up to the little boy's row. "Hey little bro guess what I found!" He said.  
"Big Bro! Big Bro! T-t-this g-guy wants t-to hurt me!" He said almost crying. Tsurugi looked shocked about the fact that the little one was very good at lying and how gullible( and stupid) his brother was. " If you wanna hurt my little bro you're gonna have to go through me first!" He boomed. But Tsurugi was ready for anything, even if it meant ruining his brothers perfect image to him. "Look , I don't mean any harm so-" Tsurugi Started  
"So what!"  
"So if you had let me finished I was saying I didn't mean any harm so if you would tell your brother to stop kicking the back of my chair." Tsurugi finished. Tsurugi sanked back into his chair and sighed. "Hey Tsurugi, here comes the flight attendance with some food!"  
"Hello would you like anything?" He said.  
"Hmm. Guys we need a team talk!" Stated Shinsuke.

*The Team Talk*

"So guys I heard they have a bacon sandwich." Said Shindou.  
"Really that sounds delicious!" Said Shinsuke.  
"I wouldn't mind having one of those." Said Hikaru to himself.  
"How much does it cost?" Asked Kariya.  
"I'll find out!" Said Tenma. He reached to the little booklet and opened the page. " Hmm, sport, Toys, Clothes, ah, here we go Food!" Then Tenma looked for the bacon sandwich but as soon as he saw the he gasped.  
"What's wrong Tenma?" Asked Amagi.  
"It's-It's-It's 1295 yen!" Tenma said. Then everyone gasped (Yes, Tenma had gasped twice.) Tsurugi looked at the booklet that Tenma was holding.  
"Tenma I think you read it wrong. It says 12.95." Said Tsurugi. Then everyone sighed.  
"Really Tenma you scare me at times." Said Hikaru.  
"But guys we don't have any money." Pointed out Hayami.  
"Don't worry guys, I know how we can get out of this sticky situation." Said Kirino.

*Back to the normal time (Out of the Team Talk)*

"So do you want anything?" He asked getting a bit impatient. Then everything else became dark apart from Kirino's face which was glowing, his eyes twinkling and they grew really big. " May I have 21 bacon sandwiches please?" Kirino asked.  
"Yes of course you can."  
"But I don't have any money..." Kirino looked a bit sad.  
" Don't worry." The flight attendance said. "I was going to give you them free!" He handed Kirino 21 packets of Bacon Sandwiches who then passed to Kariya, Shindou, Hikaru, Amagi, Sangoku (who pause his psvita game) Nishiki, Aoi, Akane, Midori, Hamano, Hayami, Kurama, Kuramada, Ichino, Aoyama, Tsurugi, Shinsuke and Tenma.  
"Hey Kirino we seem to have spare bacon sandwiches."  
"Oh, I didn't know that. Hmm I know what to do!" He walked over to Tachimukai and Haruna" Here you go." He handed them two bacon sandwiches one for each of them. "Err thanks.." Tachimukai said. But Kirino was already in his seat. Not listening. "Don't worry about it Tachimukai. They'll listen, so relax, it just takes time, especially with kids." Said Haruna trying to reassure him.  
"I hope you're right." Tachimukai Replied. "I hope you're right..."

Back to Tenma and Tsurugi.

"Did you say thank you to Kirino for giving you that hot chocolate?" Tenma asked.  
"Yes, I did." Replied Tsurugi.  
"Caution Cold." Tenma said.  
"No Matsukaze, I think you got it wrong. I'm pretty sure hot chocolate is 'Hot' hence the name 'Hot' Chocolate."  
"No that, the cup say caution cold."  
"Maybe they just got something wrong. I'll have a taste and find out." Tsurugi said. Then the chair suddenly pushed forward and made Tsurugi to spill his hot chocolate all over his favourite pair of trousers..."HOT, HOT, HOT, VERY HOT!" Tsurugi screamed in pain. Then he stood up. "Okay that's it! You!" Tsurugi said pointing at the little boy. " I tried to tell you using words!" Then his older brother leaped up and he was very close to Tsurugi's face. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" He yelled. He grabbed Tsurugi's shirt then..."Hey Tsurugi! I found some napkins!" Interrupted Tenma. Tenma looked at the situation an his happy expression suddenly changed...Then he started smiling again. "Tsurugi, he must really like your shirt!" Said Tenma.  
"I don't like his shirt!" The older brother of the little boy said. He instantly let go of Tsurugi and went to pick up Tenma. Then Tenma stood on his seat and the older brother of the little boy was scared. "Sorry I was told not to get my shirt creased." Tenma said in his deepest voice possible.  
"Y-y-yes sir." Then he slipped into his seat not making a sound. "It's rude to stare Tsurugi." Mentioned Tenma.

On the other side of the plane.

"Go Dora Go!" Shouted Hamano.  
"Is everything alright?" Asked Kirino.  
"Yep Dora and Diego are going to save Penguino!" Said Hamano.  
"Who's Diego?" Asked Hayami.  
"How can you not know Diego!"Asked Hamano.  
"Isn't Diego from Handy Manny or something like that?" Asked Shinsuke.  
"Noo~." Said Hamano. "Diego from Go Diego Go."  
"Maybe you should stop watching that film." Said Shindou.  
"Then I'll never know if they get Penguino back home safely! I'll keep watching! I'll do it FOR PENGUINO!"

In front of them.

"Ugh, Damn you tasty orange juice boxes." The little girl stood up from her seat and walked up the aisle, only to see the little boy with spiky up hair.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked to the little boy with spiky up hair."Me?" He said." What are _you_ doing here? I thought I ditched you at the train station!" Behind them, Shindou stood up from his seat and began to make his way up the aisle. Then he stopped in horror. "Th-this can't be!" He thought. In front of him, stood, arguing…" Mini versions of Beta and Gamma!" He thought. He was just about to dash off and tell someone but then, a little boy with elf like ears. "Really? A mini version of Alpha! What's next? A mini version of Rei Rukh!" Shindou suddenly kept quiet as he realized that a man had been disturbed from his nap. "Sorry." Shindou made his way back to his seat hoping that what he saw, was just a terrible dream. Or in his case, a nightmare. "Hey, Shindou… You look like you've been traumatized." Said Kirino.  
"I think I have." Replied Shindou. Shindou noticed that Kirino's pink laptop was out. "So… What are you doing?" Asked Shindou.  
"I'm just watching videos we made as kids."  
"Which one?" He landed  
" The one about the monkey bars."  
"I don't remember that one."

"My name is Shindou Takuto, and I'm going to show you how to climb the monkey bars!" Shouted seven year old Shindou. Seven year old Shindou climbed to the top of the monkey bars. "So, first you reach out your right hand, or your left; doesn't really matter. Then you go to grab the first one..."Seven year old Shindou reached out his hand, to grab the bar but missed and went falling...SPLASH! He landed in a muddy puddle, face first. Shindou sat up and crossed his legs. Only to start crying.

"Bwahahaha" Laughed Kirino.  
"That's not funny!" Said Shindou, and tried to delete the video. "Hey!" Said Kirino as he tried to stop Shindou from deleting the video, not realizing that Kariya was refraining himself from laughing. "Um, Kariya can you please pass me my bag?"Asked Hikaru.  
"Sure." Kariya reached up to grab Hikaru's bag. As he did nappies fell out of his bag... Kariya looked at the nappies. Then at Hikaru. Then back to the nappies. "Are these yours?"Asked Kariya, showing Hikaru the nappies. "N-no, b-but yes , but oooh." Said Hikaru failing to find the words to say. He snatched his bag and the DryNights and ran off into the plane toilets, trying to escape the embarrassment. " Damn you, overprotective parents. I'm a big boy now. I don't need nappies! I'm on Dryights!" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oi! Hurry up in the there!" Said a voice. Hikaru quickly stumbled outside, and returned to his seat. Kariya still trying to understand the situation, stopped Hikaru from avoiding him. "Okay, do you wear nappies?" Asked Kariya  
"N-no! Not anymore!" Flustered Hikaru.  
"Right, right..." Said Kariya not believing Hikaru.

6 hours later...

* * *

The lights were dim and the only thing you could here was the faint noise of snoring and if you go to the back, it gets louder. Then the plane nose tipped down and a bunch of people came rolling down the aisle. Then it tipped back up and those people were now squished buy a certain someone named Amagi. Then the plane got lower and lower and it was losing altitude. Then it landed on something very bumpy. Tenma somehow managed to come flying up and banged his head on the chair in front of him. Then he woke up. The window was open and his seat belt was off. Then Tenma (Somehow) flew out the plane window! Then he landed on something soft. "Urgh... My head..." Groaned Tenma. He looked up only to see big brown eyes staring at him. "Oh, good. You're not dead." Tenma, pushed on his elbows and sat up. Suddenly he big brown eyes were very familiar, and realised that he was looking at... "Nanobana Kinako?"

"How did you know my name?" She asked. "You haven't been following me have you?"  
"No... I don't think I have?" He stood up, only to notice that Kinako was smaller than she usually was."What are you?" Asked Tenma.  
"I'm a Munchkin of course silly!" She said. Suddenly a buzzing noise came from inside the house. " Whoops, the mochi is ready!" She dashed of into the building. Tenma made his way out of the garden. "Where am I?" Thought Tenma. Tenma spotted someone nearby and ran up to them. "Excuse me." Tenma said. "Do you know where we are?" He asked.  
"Well of course I do! We're in the land of Sakka!" He then walked off, into an unknown world. "Wow...The land of Sakka... Amazing!" Tenma looked around to see a group of boys, playing sakka. "OMG, OMG OMG OMG OMG! IT'S IT'S IT'S IT'S HIIM!"Shouted one of the boys.  
"Who?" Asked Tenma, turning his head to find out who was so special. Suddenly another boy grabbed Tenma by his wrist and started running, dragging Tenma along. "Come on guys! Let's take him to the Queen Fairy!" He shouted.

In the Fairy Palace

The boys rushed into the room and placed Tenma in front of the small fairy. " 'Er Majesty! We found 'im! See the one that'll save us from the evil wizard!"Shouted one of the boys. "Josh, how many times must I tell you. Just because you see someone you've never seen before, doesn't mean that they are the chosen one." He voice was really high pitched, and it seemed to hurt Tenma's ears.  
"B-b-but look at 'is face! It matches!"Josh said. The Queen Fairy observed, Tenma's face then nodded. "Hmm you're right. But there's only one way to know for sure." She brought out a big book, then opened it to the middle page. "What is your name?" She asked Tenma

**Tenma P.O.V**

"My name is Matsukaze Tenma, but most people call me Tenma." I said. The Queen Fairy, looked at me, then smiled. She gave a thumbs up, then 'Josh' went out of the room. I love the name Josh! It's so foreign. I love foreign names."...I will send my best knight out to help you on your quest." The Queen Fairy said before she disappeared into dust.  
"Okay, where to start?" I asked. Turns out there was no one in the room.  
"You should start with the entrance." Said a high pitched voice.  
" Is that, the voice in my head?" I asked, hoping I'd get an answer.  
"Down here!" It yelled. I leaned down, and I saw... Tsurugi! But he was in his Kenshin armed form. Not only that, but he was the size of my hand and really cute! "So Tsurugi, where we going?" I asked cheerfully. I think a smile could always help everyone. "To fight the evil wizard!" He said, dashing out the door. I followed him, but I decided to walk, since Tsurugi wasn't running that fast. Tsurugi, suddenly disappeared in the grass! I have to find him! I can't get lost in this world! Suddenly I felt my foot slipping on something and I felt myself tumbling down a hill.

SNAP! Owww. "I think I broke something..." I stood up, only to realize I was in perfect condition, but the man in the sparkly blue robe wasn't! Oh no! I broke his machine! Then that fell on his head! I really did break something! I ran up to him and pushed his machine off him. " Are you okay?" I asked.  
" Wow! I feel better than ever! In fact! I feel _good_" He said.  
" That's great!" I said. "But are you sure you haven't broken anything?"  
"Nope, everything's _good_" He said and he stood up from the ground with my help.  
"There's something suspicious about that man, which I just can't put my finger on..." I though  
"STAY BACK!" Squeaked Tsurugi, jumping out from a nearby bush. "He's the evil wizard!"  
"Hmm, that's not it..." I thought. "C'mon Tsurugi, he doesn't seem so guilty now does he?" I said.  
"That's what he wants you to think." Tsurugi said almost drawing out his sword.  
"I'm sure he's not a bad guy. C'mon let's take him to the Queen Fairy." I said.  
" Are you INSANE?" Squeaked Tsurugi. I decided to ignore him from there as we walked back to the castle. Things seemed different now. "I wonder where everyone is... Everyone... EVERYONE!" I thought. Then I realized I've got to get back home!. I started running to the palace, in hope that I would find someone who could help me get back home. I pushed through the doors and nearly bumped into the Queen Fairy. "Your majesty. I've got the good, evil wizard!" I said  
"Good-evil wizard?" She looked confused.  
"Yeah, he's good now!"  
"Really? That's fantastic! Is there anything we can do for you?" She asked.  
" Well, yeah. I sort of need to get back home..." Then I heard barking in the distance. I walked over to see what it was. It was a dark green, and white and had a little bit of brown... It was Sasuke! "No way! How did you get here? Did mean old tornado sweep you away from home? Don't worry I'll take you back home!" I went over to Sasuke to give him a hug, but Sasuke turned into dust. Not good. "Noooooooooooooooo! Sasuke!" I shouted.  
"Suddenly the Queen Fairy floated in. "Don't worry. That's only a holograph of you're dog.  
"So does that mean Sasuke is alive?" I said wiping a tear from my eye.  
"Yes he is." She said.  
"Alright! But how do I get home?"  
" You find the Musical Prince. However nobody knows where he lives."  
"Nobody?"  
"I almost forgot! Little Red Riding Hood, the Prince's best friend. He knows where the prince lives!"  
" Little Red Riding Hood is a boy?!"  
" Well, yes. Now anymore questions?"  
"Yes. Is the Prince, a munchkin or fairy by any chance?" I asked. All these squeaky voices are giving me a headache.  
"No, he is a human."  
.

.

.

"What's a human?" I swear that's so familiar.  
" You're a human." She replied.  
" A person is a human? How confusing..."  
"One more thing. To Little Red Riding Hood, you must go to the forest. That is where he normally goes for picking flowers and strawberries."  
"Okay... Where's the forest?"  
"Just follow the yellow brick road."  
"Isn't it dangerous to walk on the road?"  
"This road is safe." That's good. Walking on roads isn't safe. Don't try this at home kids.  
"One more thing. Little Red Riding Hood doesn't give the Prince's address to anyone,good luck!" That was the last thing she said before she disappeared again. "Ready Tsurugi?" I asked.  
"Yep." I picked up Tsurugi and placed him on my shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Relax, if I give you a lift then that way, you'll save energy and this would be quicker you know." Tsurugi stopped struggling and just held on to my shoulder tightly. At a steady pace we started our journey, to the forest.

.

.

.

.

"I'm bored." I finally said. Then I suddenly got a great idea. "How about we sing a song?"  
"NOOOOOO WAY!" Shouted Tsurugi.  
"Why not? I'll get started-" SLAP! "Oww" I said, rubbing my cheek.  
"AAH STOP, STOP STOOP! YOU'LL SQUISH ME WITH YOU'RE GINORMOUS FEET!" Is it me or is that voice really familiar. I bent down, to find out where that voice came from, and it turned out to be Shinsuke!" Ohayo, Shinsuke!" I said.  
"That's my name, what's the game?" He asked. That's Shinsuke's way of saying how are you.  
"I'm on my way to the forest." I said.  
"Me too!" Shinsuke said.  
"Would you like a lift?" I asked.  
"Yes, please!" I picked up Shinsuke and place him on my head. He wasn't heavy at all! I'm soo bored. I never knew how long and winding the yellow brick road is... Then I started to hum a tune. Then Shinsuke, joined in. So I started to sing. "Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow, Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick Road.-" SLAP! "Oww" I said. Tsurugi just looked at me. "No singing" He said. Real Tsurugi would never slap me. Well singing takes longer than you think since we had already arrived at the forest! Normally, I'd expect a forest to be green, brown and green, but this forest was pink, red and purple! "Is this the forest?" I asked.  
"Yep." Said Tsurugi. "Okay, we need to walk deep into the forest." Tsurugi said. He's so smart! So getting bored I decided to jog. "Stop! This is deep enough." Shouted Tsurugi. Tsurugi jumped off my shoulder. " Okay, you two go hide in the bush, I'll plant the trap and bait." He pointed to the nearby bush. I really didn't want to get slapped again, so I did as he said. I crouched down in a pink bush, hoping I wouldn't be seen. Soon Tsurugi came to join us. I peeked through and saw a strawberry lying on the floor. "Can I go get that strawberry?" I asked to Tsurugi.  
"No, that's the bait."  
"The bait?"  
"Yes, it's the only way to get Little Red Riding Hood over here."  
"What does bait mean?" Asked Shinsuke.  
"Never mind, shh here he comes." Tsurugi Said. Over in the distance there was a boy with pink hair, skipping over to the strawberry." Why is there a strawberry lying here?" He bent down just about to pick it up... "No!" I shouted.  
"DID THAT BUSH JUST TALK?" He looked freaked out. Suddenly I just realized that I had given us away. There was only one thing left to do and that was to show and tell the truth. "No, it wasn't the bush... It was me.." I said. I stood up from my 'hideout'. Then I realized who I was talking too. "Kirino Ranmaru?"  
"Finally someone who call me by my real name! Do you know how many people have called me Little Red Riding Hood!"  
"I'm not quite sure..."  
"It was a rhetorical question."  
"What's a rhetorical question?  
"A rhetorical question is a question that people don't want an answer to."  
"Then why do they ask it, if they don't want an answer?"  
"I really don't know... Hey can I pick up this strawberry now?" Kirino Asked.  
"Let me do it for you." I said. I picked up the strawberry quickly and stepped back. Then ropes came flying up and wrapped themselves around the trees. "Wow, you just saved my life..." Kirino said. "That means you get a wish..."  
"Really? I thought the Prince gave out wishes..."  
"No that was a lie. Anyways, what's you're wish."  
"Hmm, my wish... I don't know what to choose... Just so many..." Suddenly a whisper from the bush came saying 'Take us to the prince!' So I decided to go with... "Can you take me to the Prince please..." I said.  
"Hmm, sure..." I turned around, and called for Tsurugi and Shinsuke. "Guys you can come out now..." I called. There was a rustling in the bush as Tsurugi and Shinsuke came walking out... "What the heck are you guys doing in a bush?" Kirino asked. "You know what, never mind .." He looked around the bushes and behind some trees. I think he's looking for something. "Is that Akane girl with you?" He asked. We all shook our heads. "She's always trying to get to the Prince, it's like she's in love with him or something." Kirino put his hands together and closed his eyes. Then he began to float, and started glowing pink. Then he became so pink I couldn't see what was going on! Slowly everything became clearer and less pink, and it was easy to see again. The only thing that didn't get less pink was Kirino, he was still glowing pink (but not as much) and he was a a very pink dress, pink tights, I think...( They were much to long to be knee socks), he also had pink high heels! And a pink wand. So basically he was pink from head to toe. I think this is what Kariya would call cross dressing... "What are you staring at?" Kirino asked. I just pointed at everything he wore. "It wasn't my choice!" He said. We started the journey to the prince's house. The cool thing was that Kirino was flying. He's like a pink fairy godmother, and I'm Cinderella!

.

.

.

I'm bored again... I know! "We're going on a bear hunt! We're gonna catch a big one!~" SLAP! Oww...I don't like mini Tsurugi... He's so mean... Miaow! Pounce! Oof! Kirino Ranmaru has been taken down! Repeat Kirino Ranmaru has been taken down! "Oh no! Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dusty..." Kirino got up and started to float again. I looked around and saw a really cute cat. Somehow it resembles to Kariya... I picked him up to see whether it was Kariya. "Oi, put me down will you?" He said. A TALKING CAT, BEST WORLD EVER! That's what my face said. This is what I said. "You talk?"  
"Well duh." He said. "Put me down, I'm on a hunt." Carefully I placed down Kariya.  
"So what are you hunting for?" Tsurugi asked.  
"A fruity crab." Sorry guys, I need a moment...  
"Hahahahaha! A fruity crab! That sounds silly!" Shinsuke and I laughed.  
"Well it's true!" He said. "And this person has got it!" He said pointing to Kirino.  
"Eh? I found this cute little crab wearing a fruit hat by the beach... Wanna see?" Kirino reached into his dress pocket and brought out a purple crab wearing a fruit hat.  
"Hi!" It said. Suddenly Kariya pounced on him. "Argh! I should've stayed at home! I should've stayed at home! Help me!" I grabbed the cat and pulled him off.  
"Bad kitty." I said.  
"Whatever." Said the kitty.  
"So what's your name?" I asked.  
"Kariya. Yours?"  
"My name is Matsukaze Tenma, this is Shinsuke and Tsurugi." I said pointing. "This is Kirino Ranmaru." I said pointing to the pink fairy godmother. "What's your name ?" I asked.  
"My name is Kageyama Hikaru. Nice to meet you!" I went over and shook his hand, and it hurt!  
"I don't remember having any talking cats in our village." Kirino said.  
"I don't remember having any cross dressers too." Kariya said back.  
"Thank you!" Then there was another pink flash and Kirino seemed to be actually wearing boy clothes! "Alright now we can go to the Prince's house!" Kirino started flying again, but this time really fast! It was kinda tough, since he seemed to blend in with the trees. "Wait, up!" I said. I picked up Kariya and Shinsuke and Tsurugi jumped onto my shoulders. I hope Kariya is holding onto Hikaru. Then I felt my self trip over something hard! I think I might be rolling up a hill... Everything was really blurry. "Woah calm down Tenma" I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me down onto something soft. I looked down just to find I was standing on a cloud? "Are we on a cloud?" Asked Tsurugi.  
"Yep." Asked Kirino.  
"How did we get up here?" I asked.  
"I flew you up." Kirino Said. "And you are all heavier than you look." Flying gives you a headache, but somehow gong on a plane doesn't... Here goes nothing. I went up to his door and rang the doorbell. "Who goes there?" Said a really deep voice.  
"Shindou it's me, Kirino!" Shouted Kirino.  
"Who else?" Asked the deep voice.  
"Some guests..."  
"You didn't bring that villager Akane did you?"  
"No." Then the door opened, and we all stepped inside.  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Said Shinsuke.  
"Well he is a human after all and humans have big things." Replied Tsurugi. Everywhere was covered in musical notes and there seemed to be a picture of a piano on every wall. "Talk about obsessed." Said Kariya the cat.  
"Wait I just remembered. You said that the Prince doesn't give out wishes right?" I said.  
"Yes." Kirino said.  
"So what are we doing here?" I asked. Then everything became silent and I think I just saw mini Tsurugi put on a dumb face...  
"Well the Prince's butler gives out wishes, but only on the Prince's order. Hold on a sec while I go get the Prince." Kirino said before he flew up the stairs.  
"Sooo... Why are you hunting a fruity crab?" I asked Kariya.  
"That's because he meshed me with my cat! Unless I find my body I'm stuck as a cat forever!"  
"I didn't do that! That evil wizard guy did! He turned me into a crab! Not just any crab, a fruity one!" Said Hikaru.  
"So is that what you guys are going to wish for?"  
"Pretty much." They said together.  
"What are you gonna ask for Shinsuke?"  
"I'm going to ask to get taller" Said Shinsuke jumping up and down.  
"What about you Tsurugi?"  
"I'm happy with the way I am." He squeaked. Then I noticed that Kirino was walking down the stairs, with Shindou following behind him. " Hello" He said. I know that voice! It's Shindou's! Wait a minute... Shindou-senpai is the Prince?"  
"Alright, so I hear you guys have got some wishes." He said.  
"Wait, so that's it. You're just going to give them to us like that, no hassle no fee or anything?!" Asked Kariya.  
"Well, you did go through a lot of trouble just to get to my castle on a cloud so, why should I?"  
"So how does this wish thing work?" I asked.  
"Well basically, you tell me your wish and if I can't do it then I get my butler to magically do it. So lets get started."  
"Do you know our wishes?" Asked Hikaru  
"Well I sorta overheard you guys talking about them so I can give an educated guess. So do you want your body?" He asked Kariya.  
"Yes." He said.  
"Well you gotta wish for it then." Shindou said.  
"I wish for my body back." Then Kariya's body came walking into the room and Kariya transferred himself into his actual body.  
"There one wish done. Now what's your wish?" He asked Hikaru.  
"My wish is to be a human again."  
"Alright then." Kariya put down Hikaru as he slowly turned back into a human. " I don't know what I can do about the fruit hats though..." Shindou said.  
"That's okay, I was wearing this in the beginning."  
" Shinsuke, you wish to be taller right?"  
"Yep."  
" But you jump higher than any munchkin I've ever seen, higher than a mountain. Why would you wish to get taller and take away that skill and ability?" Shindou asked.  
"I don't know... You know what I'm happy the way I am!"  
"Now you Tenma, what do you want?"  
"I want to go back home... Actually I want to go to the others at Raimon. They're having a ski trip."  
"Well come outside, I've got something to help you here." We all walked outside and we saw a huge hot air balloon. It had red and yellow stripes and was roped to the cloud to stop it from flying off. I watched Shindou climb inside. " Come on then don't be afraid." I climbed inside to and watched the hot air balloon take off. I waved to Shinsuke, Tsurugi , Kirino, Hikaru and Kariya. Maybe I'll see them again. I wonder what planet I'm on. Then I fell backward. Faster and faster and I wasn't going to stop. I fell like a rocket ship crashing into the earth. Hard.

* * *

"Earth to Tenma repeat Earth to Tenma. Come in Tenma."  
"He's not dead is he?"  
"No the doctor said he'd be alright."  
"Then why isn't he waking up?"  
"Hey I think I saw his eyes twitch!"  
"He could be a ZOMBIE!"  
"He doesn't look like one." Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first, but it soon became clear. I could see all my friends faces. I made it home! Wow, Prince Shindou really does give wishes. I stood up and noticed we weren't in the plane anymore. " I just had the strangest dream." I said.  
" And you were there." I said pointing to Shinsuke. "And you were there" I said pointing to Hikaru. "And- No you weren't there." I said pointing to Kurama.  
"Hey Tenma, look around. We've arrived!" Said Kuramada.  
"You mean we finally made it?" Tenma asked.  
"Yes, we made it!" Tsurugi replied.

* * *

That's all so far guys. I know you guys have sent in some questions so I'll answer them.

**Nobody- RanTaku? Please Rantaku.**

I see what you mean (Sorry for embarrassing you.) There probably will be RanTaku in the future chapters depending on how everything builds up.

**Hjlgdgkhd- Was tachimukai even there from the beginning**

Yes, yes he was.

**mocha34345- You should have Fubuki be a ski instructor and yukimura as his helper**

I will keep that in mind.

Speaking of reviews I wanna thank the following:

**LovelyShuu**

**MasterofYou**

and

**Pursuing Flame**

for reviewing.

I would also like to thank:

**Kitsunefighter12**

**MasterofYou**

**Kitty723**

**LovelyShuu**

and

**Pursuing Flame**

for favouriting this! Did you know that favouriting isn't a word? I didn't. By the way guys there is six thousand one hundred and eighty-three words, and if you don't know what that number is, it's this one: 6183. Remember with every question is an answer so ask me anything about this story. ( If you want to.)


End file.
